User blog:TheAndy/My Favorite Parties (and their uses)!
Hey guys, it's Andy here. I got a little bored, so I decided to post some class combinations (parties) that I use for different things. I'll also include the levels of the characters. Singular Boss Fights (Including The Lich): 1. Lucille, Cleric, level 65. Gustav, Rogue, level 59. Oakley, Ranger, level 55. Robin, Rogue, level 31. The reasoning behind this party is that it's going for very high damage output. I have my cleric with the the power increasing skills chosen, Gustav with the +40% damage on Sneak Attack & Shadowstep, and Robin with the same skill setup as Gustav. How it works is like this: Cleric set to autoheal Gustav, increasing his power by 15%. Next, use the 10 second power buff, increasing power by a further 50%. Have both rogues use the 'Expose Weakness Skill', so that both are active at the same time (they stack, as far as I've been able to see). Then, use Gustav's 'Shadowstep' THEN 'Sneak Attack', then do the same for Robin. This gets ALOT of damage on the boss in a very short period of time. Also, if you're fast enough, make sure your ranger is far enough away and use the 'Aimed Shot' ability, followed by his other abilities, as quickly as you can, and you may be able to get him in on some of the massively increased damage output. Quick Addition: In this configuration I also use 2x Codex of Jabe on Cleric and Ranger, and 2x Ninja Glove on both Rogues. Doomvale Arena Fights: 1. Lucille, Cleric, lvl 65. Gustav, Rogue, lvl 59. Oakley, Ranger, lvl 55. Shepherd, Knight, lvl 40. This party is set up so that it has very high dps with a good tank. In arena fights, there are many times where there are large numbers of mobs on the field at one time, as well as a few stronger mobs. This means that you need somebody who can pull the aggro and survive the hits (with the help of a healer). That's the Knight's job. I have Shepherd maxed out with Obsidian Soulcrusher and Aegis of the Lost City (both Tier 9 items), and also 2x Codex of Jabe. The reasoning behind the books is: his cooldowns are faster, so he can use 'War Cry' every 18 seconds instead of every 30, and, along with the 'Fortress (Passive)' skill, he can achieve 100% uptime on 'Shield Wall', reducing damage by 50%. I have Lucille with the 'Shield' Skill, as well as the 'Holy Embrace' skill, so that Shepherd can take even more damage. This may seem unnecessary, but, trust me: when you encounter 3 Red slimes, and have to taunt them all to you, with a killcount of around 50, it takes some healing might to keep even a fully geared tank up. As far as Gustav goes, his skillset is always the same, keeping even the 15% armor bonus trait, because that is more helpful than 15% move speed IMO. Oakley, for Arena fights, uses: 'Incendiary Arrow', 'Sniper's Sense', 'Barrage', 'Critical Aim' and 'Crippling Bite' (Crippling Bite because I have seen no difference at all with Thrash over this). Overall, this is an effective group for doing Arena Combat. 2. Lucille, Cleric, lvl 65. Gustav, Rogue, lvl 59. Bromswell, Mage, lvl 43. Shepherd, Knight, lvl 40. Same principles as previous group, just a different setup. If your mage is higher level than your ranger, use it instead, as mages deal more damage. Category:Blog posts